Swiftly and Softly
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: It all started with a simple glance. Thinking back on it, it wasn't quite so simple, as the emotions that pushed and pulled between those sapphire eyes had been anything but simple. KuroFai. lemon. For the autumn challenge on Livejournal's kurofai comm.


Title: Swiftly and Slowly

Author: Youkohieifan

Rating: M

Pairings: KuroFai, others

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon

Note: For the Autumn Challenge

It all started with a simple glance. Thinking back on it, it wasn't quite so simple, as the emotions that pushed and pulled between those sapphire eyes had been anything but simple. The ninja knew that he shouldn't have seen the gaze that had been directed at him, but at that moment his own swirlings of foreign and long forgotten emotions began to fill him.

It was after the incident that Kurogane had noticed Fai's gaze on him more and more, and the ninja had even begun to feel his own gaze directed towards the mage. The dance they had suddenly started with stolen looks continued for several worlds. At times they locked eyes with each other, and it was beginning to happen more frequently, and time slowed. Red and blue clashed together lost in the other, melding and molding until nothing else mattered.

Another day passed, another battle neither won nor lost between the dragon and phoenix. That day Kurogane had been offered a new challenge. Fai had lingered. His fingers had stayed a little too long against the other man's arm. With that small touch, Kurogane had accepted Fai's challenge.

Time passed swiftly, and the group had arrived in yet another peaceful world. It was here that things escalated and both found that they didn't care. Kurogane had taken the intiative, and it was the first time he had offered something. He had placed a hand over the other's much longer than was neccesary to get the other to stop poking at him. Fai's mask had fallen shortly, quickly replaced with a smile and an innuendo. Kurogane let it go, the feeling he didn't want to name swelling in his chest. Garnet met sapphire, something new swirled in their depths, something that had the potiential to be both beautiful and lethal.

It had been a month since Kurogane had first looked into Fai's eyes. He had come to terms with the thing that rose and fell within him every time the other man was near. The battle hardened ninja had become fascinated with the blood soaked mage. He had come to accept that the man enraptured him. The shinobi had already admitted that he lusted after the wizard, that the blonde had haunted his dreams and his nightmares. The swordsman had even seen the blue eyes glazed with their own lust at him.

Two months and Kurogane could take no more. Fai had slowly worn him down, had managed without the use of words or force to tear Kurogane apart, and the ninja had let him. They knew many things about each other, and without speaking, both had realized what the other wanted, felt, needed, but they also realized what letting loose those desires would entail.

Three months and when they were finally alone Kurogane took action. Once the kids and manjuu had left, he had grabbed hold of Fai and crushed his lips against the others. The electricity that was there before had magnified, letting loose a storm that had no desire to be contained. Slim fingers embedded themselves in ebony locks, calloused fingers held onto sharp hips. Teeth knocked against each other as tongues invaded and caressed eachother. Only the need for oxygen and the burning of their lungs pulled them apart.

Time moved swiftly. Searing glances, seductive touches, and secret kisses were shared and savoured between the swordsman and wizard.

"Things have changed since when we began." Kurogane, looked at Fai as they pulled apart from another kiss.

"Yes, but we're adults and we knew what would happen if things changed."

"Does this mean you want us to continue? Because if thing's do, you know what will happen?"

Ocean eyes were cast downwards. It was true, the glances they had given eachother, at first, were simply mis-placed wants and needs that they had, but with time, always with time, their simple lust's had mutated into something genuine. Fai looked up and kissed swollen lips again.

Four months passed by, happily. The dragon and phoenix had come to terms with the raging storms that had consumed them so long ago, and now they felt solace, comfort, peace with the other. It was a time like this that the unspoken feeling that had replaced their wants, decided to emerge with full force.

Moon-light shone through sheer curtains. Neither mage nor ninja could sleep, and it all started with a heated touch. Kisses were shared and flames of something more were ignited. Butterfly kisses rained down up alabaster flesh. Kurogane found himself over Fai, lips locking, as gangly arms drapped across broad shoulders. As their passions intensified, nails scraped down the shinobi's back, hot trails left on tan skin. Clothes were shed, too tight and uncomfortable to bear anymore.

"Beautiful." The first word uttered, shattering the dream like state.

The ninja made his way to the mage's arousal, engulfing it, preparing the smaller body for what would happen, trying to give the other as much pleasure as he could before the pain began. Fingers enter the blondes body, prodding and relaxing. Fai gasps, somewhere betwen a moan and mewl.

This was it, once they did this, they could never go back to the way things once were. A caring gaze, a moment of hesitation. Fai nodded, and Kurogane seemed less tense. With a gentle push, Kurogane sheathed himself fully into Fai's willing body. Tears sprang to life, and were immediately extinguished by fiery kisses. The mage relaxed, his body accomidating the ninja's size. The wizard legs encircled the shinobi's waist. Shallow thrusts, mixed the pleasure and pain.

"I love you." Three words, that spoke volumes.

Kurogane stopped his movements. The sensation of the intense heat that surrounded him, had been dulled by the words that spilled from those kissed lips. Fai had taken the plunge, had left himself naked and vulnerable. He had opened and exposed himself utterly, completely. He was the one brave enough to voice the feelings that had swelled inside both their chests, the emotions that had left them silent for so long.

"I love you too." Kurogane gave himself to Fai.

The usual frown settles into a smirk. The smile seems a bit more genuine. Kurogane continues his previous movements. A hand holding onto a pale leg, the other clenched into sheets next to blonde hair. Wet skin slid against each other, Kurogane's pace increasing as he embedded himself further into Fai's pliant body. The mage's hand's pulled the ninja's face towards him, and a blistering kiss was shared dominating, loving.

Heat pooled into their stomachs. Muffled cries, Kurogane wrapped a hand around Fai's dripping need, pumping in time with his thrusts. Fai screamed, forgetting about the kids and Mokona who slept next door. Red cheeks, jerking hips. The mage raised his hips, meeting his lover.

Fai arched, driving Kurogane's member further into his body. He climaxed, his essence spilling between the other's fingers. The shinobi moaned somewhere between a groan and a gasp, the wizard's inner walls constricting around him as he reached his on orgasm, filing the wizard with his seed.

They stayed, in their intimate embrace, a bit longer, time returning to normal, as a cool night breze washed over them from the open window, their sweat-covered bodies cooling rapidly. Harsh pants were the only sounds heard in the room. Kurogane pulled out of the small body, falling heavily onto the mattress. Lean arms pulled the blonde close, nose burying itself in damp locks of gold. Fai grabbed a large hand, holding it up in the half light, kissing it tenderly.

It all ended with a not so simple confession. They had crossed that line they had both feared for so long, and in doing so found something both had needed, wanted. The ninja had found his strength, the mage had found acceptance. They had discovered happiness. And now whenever blue locked onto red, something enchanting would pass through them.

Time passed quietly and softly.


End file.
